


Like... Soulmates

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: A Scream Queens AU where Sam comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not my characters, i don't make money off this, etc.

Sadie breathed out heavily.   
3 Hours.  
Three hours since she, Chanel, and Libby had been released.   
She didn't know where to go- her family had disowned her, and even if they took her back, now that they knew she wasn't a crazy serial killer, it wouldn't feel like home there.   
Libby's parents had called her, apologizing for what they'd said, but she had refused to go back to them.   
So now she and Sadie sat outside the police station, having gone through standard procedures, the wind blowing idly, as if it didn't really know it was doing it.   
The sky looked grey, how Sadie felt. A pathetic fallacy.   
Yes, it'd be sort of nice to have fresher air and go to the mall, but life in the Institution had had its perks.  
While Chanel was excited about being elected president of their ward, and her newfound friendship with Libby, Sadie had found love. She could still see Lesbian Nurse, but it wouldn't be the same, and so they had broken up. Sadie hurt- she had been the first girl Sadie had ever done things beyond kissing with, and she had felt a connection. Even if she couldn't stop herself from remembering Sam, sometimes, at night.   
So all three Chanel's were pissed about this new development, though Chanel had broken into a huge smile when they were informed Hester was the killer. And they might have all exchanged high fives while they watched Hester being dragged into the station.   
Libby made a strange noise, and Sadie barely glanced over. "What."  
"Someone swiped right! He says he'll come pick us up, and let us stay with him!"  
"I don't want to be assaulted and cut into lamb shanks," Sadie replied flatly. "Besides, it might just be that Nickleback guy again."  
"Whatever, I'm going with him."  
"You managed to barely escape two serial killers and your immediate reaction is to walk into another trap?"  
"You're just jealous, because-"  
The noise of tires screeching cut Libby off. A car was pulling up to the sidewalk. After a pause, the door opened and a figure, clad in a leather jacket, pants, and a huge motorbike mask jumped out, heavy boots thumping against the concrete, dust flying up.   
"Who is... that? Wait, Libby, you didn't already call Nickleback Guy, did you?"  
Libby was staring, half in awe and half in terror. "No, I don't think this is him, unless he tracked my location."  
The figure came up to the path, standing directly in front of the girls. A deep voice came from the mask, muffled slightly.   
"Sadie Swenson? Libby Putney?"  
Libby squeaked a little, the whites of her eyes showing, while Sadie stared up at the figure challengingly. "Who's asking?"  
A short laugh came from the mask. "You must be Sadie. Come on, get in," they said, gesturing to the car.  
Libby glanced at Sadie. "Remove the mask first."  
A deep sigh. "We're wasting time."  
"We just got away from serial killers," Sadie said bluntly, "Take off the mask, or it's not happening."  
Shaking their head, the figure reached up to the mask, and pushed it off. Sadie and Libby both gasped when they saw who it was...


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever seen this guy?"  
"I don't think so," Libby frowned. "Wait, maybe he is the Nickleback guy."  
"I'm not the Nickleback guy!" The man in front of them half shouted. "Look, my name is Evan. I'm Sam's dad. Now just get in the damn car!"  
Sam's dad? Sadie froze, staring at him, trying to find parts of Sam. He was Asian, like Sam, but his face was rounder.   
"Look, are we going, because Nickleback Guy just replied with his address," Libby asked giddily.   
Sadie looked back up at Evan. "Alright," She decided. "Let's go."

The car drive was mostly silent, except for Libby's frustrated sighs as she used Tinder.   
"Wait, uh, where are we going?" Sadie asked, the thought only just occurring to her.  
"My house," Evan said. "Where I'm going to kill you both."  
Sadie's eyes widened, and Libby dropped her phone and screamed. The car stopped.  
Evan had turned around. "Jesus, I was kidding. I'm sorry, I just thought a little black comedy-"  
"WE JUST ESCAPED A SERIAL KILLER," Libby shouted hysterically.  
"Oh, yeah. Probably not the most appropriate time," Evan said, scratching his chin.   
"You think?" Sadie spat.   
"Look, I said I'm sorry! Don't worry, I won't kill anyone. Unless-"  
Libby froze.   
"No, no, sorry, that was too much. Sorry, I'll stop."  
Sadie glared at him until it got awkward enough that he turned away and started driving again.  
Libby was frantically texting Chanel, and when Sadie peeked at her phone, she saw that she'd been live-messaging the entire ride. Not a huge surprise.  
The minutes went on, as they started to drive past neighbourhoods, ones that looked very unlike the posh, high class mansion-like house Sadie grew up in, and eventually the car slowed as it reached a house made of brick.  
"Ew!" Libby exclaimed. "I'm not going in there!"   
Sadie ignored her and got out of the car, looking around for the entrance. Suddenly, a door opened, and someone came running out, fast, and they ambushed Sadie.  
"Oh my god!" She cried out. "Who are you?"   
They pulled back.   
And Sadie sucked in a breath of air, like it was a shot of whisky.   
Because there was Sam. Breathing, and smiling, and alive.  
"H-how-"  
Sam's smile faded. "He didn't tell you?" She frowned, looking over at Evan.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," Evan shrugged, smiling awkwardly. "Forgot to mention it. Sam's alive."


End file.
